


Sleeping on a dandelion

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [22]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony e Donna in vacanza a Barcellona, un anno prima di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/800178">Sunflowers</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping on a dandelion

**Sleeping on a dandelion**

 

È una notte dolce come balsamo, un filo di luna, neanche una nuvola, soltanto le luci della città che al limitare con la spiaggia svaporano direttamente nelle stelle. 

Donna ha diciott'anni, ed è ubriaca di sangria, abbastanza da abbandonarsi calda e morbida contro di lui, senza un solo problema al mondo. Sono seduti sulla sabbia ancora tiepida, a pochi passi dalla battigia, e nessuno dei due saprebbe dire che ora è, da quanto tempo sono lì.  
  
Donna ride tra sé e sé, mormora qualcosa di incomprensibile, si stringe di più a Tony per un improvviso brivido di freddo. Tony esita un istante, poi le passa il braccio intorno alle spalle e se la stringe al petto, appoggiando piano il mento contro i suoi capelli disordinati, increspati dall'aria carica di salsedine.

È sicuro che c'entri l'alcol, ed è risaputo che la sangria è micidiale per il suo ingannevole gusto fruttato. È certo per questo che la vicinanza arrendevole di Donna, ormai quasi addormentata, gli chiude lo stomaco in un crampo, gli asciuga la gola, gli spedisce la testa a vorticare lungo le curve di una vertigine. Ma sì, ha soltanto bevuto troppo.

Donna struscia la testa contro la sua spalla, mormora qualcosa che potrebbe essere il suo nome e che si dissolve in un risolino stupido che gli fa il solletico contro la pelle, poi si avvinghia più stretta, nonostante abbia le forze di un sacco vuoto.

“Ho bevuto troppo,” biascica dopo un attimo, le parole tutte traballanti come se fossero ubriache a loro volta.

“Davvero, Sherlock?” la canzona Tony, spostando un po’ entrambi quando il vento cambia direzione, e minaccia di investirla in pieno.

“Sì,” bofonchia Donna nel suo collo, serissima e completamente bronza. “Non capisco niente,” prosegue, e poi inizia a canticchiare qualcosa sottovoce, neanche troppo stonata ma senza imbroccare una sola parola.

Tony non è tanto più lucido – anche se evita di cantare, grazie tante – e sbuffa una risata, le accarezza i capelli, cerca di rimetterla a sedere usando il proprio corpo come sostegno.

“Dai, mostriciattolo, torniamo in albergo? Tua madre mi uccide se ti ammali.”

“Nooo,” protesta Donna, picchiandogli la spalla con pugni che non farebbero male a una mosca. “Voglio stare qui. E tu stai con me. È la mia vacanza da adulta, io voglio… fare l’adulta… e sbronzarmi se necessario. E prendere il raffreddore.”

Questa volta Tony ride, testa gettata all’indietro abbastanza da perdere l’equilibrio, collassare sulla sabbia tirandosi Donna addosso. Ad entrambi sfugge l’aria dai polmoni con uno sbuffo sonoro per via dell’urto. La treccia di Donna, già precaria e sfatta, si scioglie del tutto e i capelli ricadono come un sipario tra le loro facce e il resto del mondo.

“Ciao!” gli dice Donna, palmi appoggiati contro il suo torace per sostenersi, sguardo curioso e sfocato fisso nei suoi occhi, la punta del suo nasino a sfiorare quello di Tony.

“Ciao a te,” ride il ragazzo, ed è bizzarro, la testa non dovrebbe girargli così forte ora che sono entrambi orizzontali. Forse c’era qualcosa di più forte del semplice vino rosso in quella sangria?

“Voglio un bacio!” esclama Donna, capricciosa, lasciando scivolare le mani nella sabbia ai due lati del corpo di Tony, lunga distesa su di lui. Ora anche le stelle hanno preso a volteggiare in maniera pericolosa, e Tony trova che l’unico rimedio sia fissare di rimando gli occhioni verdi di Donna.

Dà una scrollata di spalle poco convincente, dato il peso della ragazza su di lui, e le dà un bacio sulla fronte che la fa scoppiare a ridere, premere in modo delizioso e sbagliato contro tutti i punti giusti.

“No! Un bacio vero, idiota!” insiste lei, come se fosse la cosa più logica del mondo.

Tony  _sa_  che ci sono due o tre o mezza dozzina di motivi per cui questa è una  _pessima_  idea. Intanto il fatto che Donna è ubriaca marcia, ed è affidata alla sua custodia. Ed è come una sorella, una sorella minore combinaguai da proteggere e a cui offrire sostegno. E anche se non fossero cresciuti insieme – _per l’amor del cielo,_  Tony era lì per lei quando non voleva andare a scuola, e poi quando voleva andarci tutto il tempo, e poi quando ogni parte del suo corpo ha iniziato a crescere ad una velocità diversa e tutto era condito da ormoni impazziti – Tony è suo  _zio_  e la cosa sembra tanto più sordida finché Tony non ricorda di avere a stento cinque anni più di lei. Che poi a quest’età sia comunque uno stacco enorme, Tony sceglie di ignorarlo del tutto.

Tony  _sa_  che ci sono tutti questi motivi per cui questa è una  _pessima_  idea, e mentre tenta di enumerarli Donna si secca di aspettare e lo bacia, prendendolo alla sprovvista.

 _Soltanto questa volta_  è la scusa con cui Tony si assolve immediatamente, mentre le prende il viso tra le mani illudendosi di guidarla, insegnarle. Si illude, perché come al solito Donna fa esattamente quello che vuole, e sa esattamente quello che vuole fare.

Il bacio di Donna è goffo e impacciato, è vero, ma non per mancanza d’esperienza. È impaziente, e manca di coordinazione (quanto ha bevuto, comunque?) e nella fretta gli morde il labbro dolorosamente, schianta i denti contro i suoi con un rumore che sorprende entrambi, e poi gli ride sulla bocca, si sposta per cambiare l’angolo tutto sbagliato.

Commenta la propria soddisfazione con un lungo ‘mhh’ quando finalmente riesce ad allinearsi, infila una mano nei capelli corti di Tony, ormai pieni di sabbia, e si spinge più comoda contro di lui, finché non è costretta a staccarsi per respirare.

“Credo di… volerne un altro,” dichiara, mettendosi a sedere su di lui e allungando le dita per toccarsi la bocca, sentire la consistenza leggermente gonfia delle labbra. Non può vedersi gli occhi, lucidi e un po’ spiritati, ma suppone che il proprio sguardo somigli a quello di Tony.

Il ragazzo si schiarisce la gola, l’osserva per un lungo attimo, poi scuote la testa, no-no.

“No, mostriciattolo, ne hai fatte abbastanza per stasera,” ribatte, sbalzandola nella sabbia con uno spintone. Non può trattenersi dal ridere quando scorge la sua espressione scandalizzata, occhi pieni d’accusa e labbro inferiore spinto in avanti in un piccolo broncio.

Ha ancora voglia di baciarla, e di morderle il labbro, ma qui l’adulto è lui, e se non può proteggerla dalla sbronza o dal freddo che inizia a venir su dalla sabbia, dalle onde pigre sulla battigia, può proteggerla almeno un altro po’ da ogni tipo di cosa malvagia acquattata nelle ombre appena fuori dal suo campo visivo.

“Ma io…!” ribatte Donna capricciosamente, e poi si blocca ed esplode in un enorme starnuto, e inizia a tremare.

Tony si sfila la giacca, gliela appoggia sulle spalle, poi l’abbraccia nel modo più neutro possibile. “Su marmocchia, andiamo via.

“Solo un attimo,” ribatte Donna, accoccolandosi con la testa sulla sua spalla mentre guarda le stelle, il mare, i loro piedi affondati nella sabbia.

L’attimo di Donna diventa un lungo minuto, e Tony si accorge che gli si è addormentata sulla spalla soltanto quando un brivido di freddo gli morsica la schiena.

Se la carica in spalla ancora addormentata come un angioletto, attende il bus notturno senza lasciarla andare un attimo. Donna non si sveglia neanche durante il lungo tragitto, né quando Tony la mette a letto.

Il giorno dopo – poche ore dopo, a dire il vero – è Donna a svegliarlo, tutta rauca e piena di raffreddore, gli occhi gonfi e il naso otturato.

“Gaffè,” ordina, e alza un comico sopracciglio quando Tony la scruta, cercando di capire cosa e quanto ricordi della notte prima.

“Gosa?” ribatte lei, tirando su col naso.

Niente, non ricorda niente.

“Niente,” risponde Tony, stirandosi nel letto e poi scattando per farle il solletico. Donna starnazza e starnutisce e lo picchia senza ritegno e va bene così.  


End file.
